Sem Volta
by mfm2885
Summary: O mundo parece dar uma última chance a Sam; Dean não percebe. Ambos saem em uma missão que pode mudar suas vidas. O que se faz quando a pessoa que você ama está morrendo na sua frente?


_----- Sobrenatural não me pertence, não ganho nada escrevendo sobre eles, apenas a diversão -----_

Aviso: Slash/Shounen-ai: relação entre dois homens; incesto: entre irmãos. Ah, essa é um Drama. Então nada de lemon e, provavelmente, de felicidade.

Sinopse: O mundo parece dar uma última chance a Sam; Dean não percebe. Ambos saem em uma missão que pode mudar suas vidas. O que acontece quando a pessoa que você ama está morrendo na sua frente?

Recomendo, e muito, que vocês ouçam "Eyes on Fire" - Blue Foundation. Eu escrevi e li/re-li a fic ouvindo a música. Faz diferença.

O link é esse: http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=LAxClU-Oao (só tirar os espaços). Tem no meu perfil também.

Comentários no final da fic.

Divirtam-se!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sem volta_**

Sam acordara muito cedo naquela manhã. Estava claro, mas não havia Sol no céu.

Ele olhou para o lado e seu irmão ainda dormia. Vagou os olhos pelo peito semi coberto dele e levantou. Foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho gelado. Sentia-se vazio e impotente, como se algo fosse tirado dele e não pudesse ser devolvido.

Desligou a torneira e se secou, amarrando a toalha em sua cintura. Olhou para o espelho e não se reconheceu. Não havia mudado, mas não conseguia se imaginar com aquele rosto.

Ignorando sua própria imagem, ele saiu do banheiro e foi até o guarda-roupa. Pegou uma camiseta qualquer e um jeans. Pegou a chave do carro e saiu. Seu irmão não demoraria a acordar.

Olhou a rua e não encontrou ninguém. Foi até o carro e dirigiu até a auto-estrada, entrando em uma propriedade abandonada.

Sabia que ninguém o procuraria lá.

Parou em um lugar qualquer e andou até uma espécie de lugar aberto, de onde se podia ver uma grande campina e montanhas ao fundo.

Imaginou que a vista seria a razão pela qual o dono da casa a comprara. Imaginou o porquê ele precisou sai dali. Imaginou que talvez ele não tivesse saído, talvez estivesse morto e ninguém se importara em procurá-lo. Ou talvez ele não tivesse ninguém...

Olhando o horizonte, Sam tentou descobrir a razão para sentir-se tão frio, mas não encontrou nada, nenhuma pergunta, nenhuma dúvida, nenhuma lembrança que o ajudasse.

Lembrou-se de como a vida era desde que sua mãe morreu. Não tinha lembranças de momentos felizes o suficiente que superassem os tristes. Na verdade, os poucos momentos de felicidade que ele teve acabavam subitamente; as pessoas de que gostava eram tiradas de perto. A única pessoa que lhe restara era o irmão.

Era nessas horas que ele sentia ódio, raiva por fazer o que fazia. Porque sempre o perseguiriam e tentariam destruir sua vida.

Então Sam decidiu que não se envolveria com ninguém. Não criaria raízes com as pessoas, não se permitiria relaxar, porque se não estivesse alerta, poderiam pegá-lo; não fugiria da responsabilidade que tinha uma vez mais.

Foi então que ele percebeu: talvez seu distanciamento tivesse criado um buraco que aos poucos crescia dentro de seu coração. Como se cada vez que tivesse impedido algo bom de acontecer, ele aumentasse. E estar totalmente vulnerável pensando nessas coisas poderia servir como vantagem a eles.

Por isso, Sam levantou-se e, triste por ter de sair dali, voltou para o hotel.

Era estranho, ele sentia como se fosse _morrer_ e o mundo estivesse sorrindo uma última vez para ele.

Perturbado com o pensamento, ele sentou-se na calçada e esperou por Dean, aproveitando cada momento livre que tinha. _Aproveitando a oportunidade que o mundo lhe oferecera._

Ficou agoniado com o pensamento de morrer, ele queria tanto encontrar o pai! Achou que todas as caçadas que fizera foram em vão, que se preocupar fora em vão.

Pensou em desistir. Em voltar atrás. Mas quando pensou no irmão tendo que enfrentar espíritos assassinos, teve certeza de que iria até o final. Mesmo que o levasse à morte.

Mesmo que terminasse sozinho e sem propósito nenhum para sua vida. Ele seguiria em frente.

-----x-----

A manhã passou lentamente. Sam não fez nada, apenas seguiu o irmão por onde quer que ele fosse, ouvindo e seguindo suas ordens. Talvez o fizesse feliz se concordasse com tudo que ele dissesse.

Na verdade, ele sentia tudo acontecer, via as pessoas e ouvia palavras, mas nada prendia sua atenção. Era como se ele estivesse em um rio e a maré o levasse para onde quer que fosse.

Depois de Dean ter feito intermináveis perguntas para o povo da região, eles foram em direção a um mausoléu.

No caminho, o loiro apenas perguntou se tudo estava bem e ele respondera afirmativamente, sem olhar para seu rosto. Pela primeira vez no dia, Sam teve medo. Fingiu dormir para não ter que responder a nenhuma pergunta mais.

Abriu os olhos pouco antes de chegarem ao local.

Quando viu o lugar, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo e seu coração bateu forte. Não gostou da sensação, mas também não falou nada.

Dean tentava lê-lo, descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas também não se manifestou.

Saíram do carro e se aproximaram do enorme portão negro do terreno. Empurrando-o, Sam adentrou o lugar, com passos lentos, não querendo se perder ou perder o irmão de vista.

A casa era enorme e estava destruída. Era incrível o quanto o ar parecia pesado e negro ao redor dela, dando o aspecto de que as paredes também eram negras.

Acostumando-se com a escuridão, ambos os irmãos perceberam que havia duas casas. Elas estavam unidas por uma espécie de corredor suspenso completamente destruído. Fosse o que fosse, não havia sido o tempo que o destruíra.

Dean olhou para o irmão e falou:

- Vamos nos separar. Você procura na casa da direita, eu fico com a da esquerda.

O moreno não respondeu, apenas fitou-o demoradamente. Ele não queria ficar longe de Dean.

- Sam, tudo bem?

Ignorando a sensação que parecia lhe sufocar, ele afirmou, desviando o olhar.

- Não se preocupe, não vai demorar.

Colocando a mão no ombro dele, Dean acenou com a cabeça e sumiu na escuridão.

Sam engoliu em seco e andou vagarosamente em direção a casa.

Ele esperava fervorosamente que Deus o ajudasse, pois se qualquer coisa desse errado, ele estava sozinho e completamente desarmado.

-----x-----

Dean abriu a porta, passando pelo que parecia ser uma sala. Ela era grande e ocupava todo o andar. Os móveis estavam lá, alguns quebrados, outros cobertos, mas nada parecia ter sido retirado da casa.

Encontrou uma escada e começou a subi-la. Tinha uma lanterna na sua mão esquerda, enquanto segurava a arma com a outra mão, apontando para todos os lados.

Passou por um corredor longo, sem nenhuma porta até dar em um quarto, um pouco menor do que o andar inferior. Eram os únicos cômodos da casa.

Não tinha como saber se havia algo ali, não estava com o detector nem com a câmera. Não tinha como se prevenir.

Subitamente, a luz acendeu, iluminando todo o lugar. Diferentemente da sala, não havia móveis, apenas um espelho enorme na parede. E o que Dean viu no espelho o assustou: um homem preto, vestido de preto, parado bem atrás de si.

Ele ficou olhando assustado para a imagem do homem, enquanto este abria um sorriso de escárnio no rosto:

- Como vai, Dean?

-----x-----

Sam tentou entrar na casa, mas ela estava trancada. Tentou arrombar a porta, mas ela parecia ser muito resistente para ser arrombada com um chute.

Ia dar a volta pelo lado esquerdo da casa quando sentiu calor vindo do lado oposto. Andou em direção a ele, sentindo o ar ficar morno, passando uma estranha sensação de comodidade.

O que viu fora uma luz amarela. Ela estava entre as duas casas, embaixo do corredor suspenso, era pequena como uma bola e iluminava bem o local.

O moreno desligou o detector e ficou olhando, esperando alguma reação daquilo. Foi quando ele sentiu uma leve tontura e caiu de joelhos no chão. Da luz, saía uma bela mulher. Sam não podia ver seu rosto, mas pôde ver o contorno de seu corpo e perceber que ela estava vestida de branco e tinha uma pistola prateada na mão.

- Sam, não é? – a mulher não esperou pela resposta, apenas mirou a arma em seu peito e continuou – Finalmente vou acabar com você.

E atirou.

- Não tenho mais desejo nenhum.

E então a mulher desapareceu.

-----x-----

Ao ouvir o barulho de tiro, Dean teve certeza de que Sam corria perigo.

Preocupado, o loiro virou para encarar o homem, sem responder à sua pergunta.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai estar em um lugar melhor em breve.

Foi então que o loiro sentiu a raiva dominar-lhe.

- O que fez com ele?

- Eu? – apontando o dedo para si, o que agora havia se transformado em um espectro cinza, riu – Nada. Apenas ajudei alguém a realizar seu desejo.

Angustiado, Dean atirou. Atirou até as balas acabarem, vendo o espectro se desfazer e desaparecer, levando com sigo a iluminação. E correu.

Alcançou a porta rapidamente, mas ela estava fechada. Chutou-a três vezes até que conseguisse abrir. Com o coração acelerado, o loiro correu até a outra casa.

Mas parou no caminho, ao ouvir alguém cuspir e ofegar.

- Sam? – andando em direção a algo, Dean viu a câmera ligada no chão – Sam!?

- Dean...

Dean segurou o corpo inerte moreno nos braços. Ele não respirava mais. Sentiu algo pegajoso em uma das mãos e levantou para ver: sangue.

- Sam... Não faça isso comigo, Sammy... Não...

Ele não viu o que acontecera, não teve tempo de se despedir, de dizer que o amava, de dizer o quanto ele era importante. Arrependeu-se das vezes que não pediu desculpas, das vezes que respondeu a algo com silêncio quando não deveria ser assim, arrependeu-se por não tê-lo consolado nos momentos mais difíceis. Dean arrependeu-se por ter se afastado quando ele mais precisava, por tê-lo machucado sem necessidade.

Nunca soube o quão sozinho o outro se sentia, nem quanto vazio e incompleto ele havia estado desde que começara a buscar por seu pai. Nunca saberia o que ele sentia, porque nunca se interessou, nem se importou.

Dean quis morrer, quis trazê-lo de volta à vida, apenas para saber, apenas para _viver_ com ele. Sem arrependimentos. Pensou em fazer um pacto com o demônio para trazer a vida do irmão de volta, mas pensou nas conseqüências dessa escolha e achou melhor não complicar mais as coisas. Se o fizesse, Sam nunca o perdoaria. E então não poderia mais voltar atrás.

Abraçando-o, ele chorou. Silenciosamente. E apertou-o, querendo sentir o calor de seu corpo pelo maior tempo possível..

- Sam!...

Queria sofrer agora para não ter de sofrer depois.

Choraria agora, para não chorar depois.

Dean não procuraria a causa da morte de seu irmão. Ele não queria viver com o propósito de vingar-se de algo, sendo que isso não traria Sam de volta.

O loiro apontou a arma para a própria cabeça e atirou, se ele não pôde salvá-lo, então iria até o Inferno para resgatá-lo. Nada aconteceu. Ele gastara todas as balas com o espectro. Tudo havia sido estrategicamente planejado.

Agora, Dean teria de lutar _sozinho_ por uma causa que ele não mais acreditava.

Ele estava em um caminho sem volta.

* * *

Olá pessoas! Como vão?

Ficou legal, neh? Eu gostei! Bem, eu a escrevi inspirada em um clipe de vídeo dos dois no YouTube. Tinha uma cena que o Sam morre, mas como eu NÃO quero copiar o que acontece no episódio (que eu assisti só pra ver como é), então eu mudei.

Gente, eu sei que o Dean faria algo para salvar o irmão. Eu sei. Mas, quando você está desesperado (no momento), você não vê as possibilidades, só repassa o que aconteceu e cria inúmeras possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido. POR ISSO, o Dean, na minha fic, não fez nada. E não quer dizer que ele não possa mudar de idéia (de fato, na série ele vai para o Inferno só para devolver a alma de seu irmão. E o que aconteceu? Tudo o que ele não queria que o Sam tivesse feito! Então...).

Beijos, fiquem com Deus e até!


End file.
